


Clippings

by ive_been_losing_sleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata has soft hair, M/M, Oikawa's gay for Hina, hairdresser!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_been_losing_sleep/pseuds/ive_been_losing_sleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never felt hair so soft in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clippings

This boy has to have some of the craziest hair Oikawa has ever seen. 

And that’s saying something because his job is to deal with crazy hair. 

It’s a bright orange color (there’s no way in hell that’s natural) and each strand of hair slopes into random curlicues. As the kid animatedly talks to the receptionist of the hair salon, his hair bobs up and down and, with each movement, the entire placement of each hair strand seems to shift.The boy probably doesn’t even know what a hairbrush _is,_ let alone has he ever used one in his own hair. 

It’s _definitely_ some of the craziest hair Oikawa has ever seen. 

And it’s adorable. 

It’s because its so cute that, when the man leaves the receptionist desk to head towards Oikawa’s station, he panics and drops the squirt bottle he’d been holding. It falls to the floor, the cap pops off and the water inside spills across the tiled floor. 

And Adorable Hair slips right over the puddle. 

He’s sent careening backwards, hitting the floor with a solid smack, and lays sprawled out on the ground for a couple of seconds. 

“Oh my god,” Oikawa whispers, horrified, and covers his mouth with his hands in embarrassment. Iwaizumi is snickering from his station next to Oikawa’s, but he’s way to concerned with his own client to actually tease him. 

Adorable Hair groans and sits up, hand rubbing the back of his head. “That’s going to bruise,” he winces, but stands up. He’s close enough now that Oikawa can clearly make out his face. 

_Shit._

The cute hair belongs to an even cuter person. 

He’s tiny, first of all, with his head barely reaching Oikawa’s shoulder. Despite his height, however, he looks strong and fit. Wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt, he looks out of place in the upscale salon, something that Oikawa welcomes whole-heartedly. His face is bright and open, with a small nose and large, doe eyes that pierce Oikawa through his poor, delicate heart. 

And he probably just gave this cute, little soul a concussion. 

Well that’s one way to meet a cute boy. 

Oikawa is spared from further embarrassment when Iwaizumi, who must have finished up with his own client, appeared to save the day. “Sorry about that, sir,” Iwaizumi leads Cute Kid towards the adjacent station. “I can give you your haircut over here while my idiot friend cleans up the mess he made.”

Oikawa squawks indignantly and grabs Iwaizumi’s arm, yanking him away from Cute Kid. “Iwa-chan, you have to let me do his hair,” he hisses. 

Iwaizumi looks back over at the boy; he’s looking at them in confusion and shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. “What? Why?”

“Look how cute he is!” Oikawa gestures towards Cute Kid to make his point, but the gesture draws the boy’s attention so Oikawa drops his arm and lowers his voice even more. “He’s boyfriend material, Iwa-chan, and the only way for him to know that I am also boyfriend material is if we actually have a conversation. We can’t have a conversation while you’re cutting his hair!”

“You nearly killed your boyfriend material.”

“It was an accident!” Oikawa shakes Iwaizumi’s arm. “Please, Iwa-chan! Don’t you love me?!”

Iwaizumi sighs and shoves Oikawa away from him. “Fine, fine, whatever you want.”

Oikawa grins. “I knew you loved me.”

“Too bad for me now that Shrimpy’s entered the picture.” He pushes his palm into Oikawa’s face to steer him back towards Cute Kid. “Go flirt, or whatever the hell you do,” he commands and leaves to get a rag from the backroom. 

Oikawa combs his fingers through his hair and takes a deep breath before he walks back to Cute Kid. “Hello!” He flashes him with a grin that he really, really hopes is as swoon-worthy as everybody says it it; he’s gotta bring his A-game to the table here. “My name’s Oikawa Tooru, and I’ll be your hair dresser today.”

Cute Kid glances down at the puddle on the floor. “What about the-”

“Iwa-chan will take care of that! So, let’s get your hair cut, yeah?” He prays to every holy being he can think of that Cute Kid wouldn’t question why his hairdresser changed for no apparent reason. He really wants to cut this guy’s hair. 

Thankfully, Cute Kid doesn’t seem to find the switch too odd and sits down in the salon chair. He makes eye contact with Oikawa through the mirror and shoots him a grin so overwhelming that, if Oikawa was infatuated by him before, then he was fucking in love with Cute Kid now. 

He drapes the smock across Cute Kid’s chest and raises the chair he’s sitting in. Oikawa notes with amusement that, with the increased height of his seat, Cute Kid’s feet don’t touch the ground. He swings them back and forth like a little kid. 

And then Oikawa runs his fingers through Cute Kid’s ginger hair. 

_Holy shit._

He’s never felt hair so soft in his life. 

His fingers ruffle his hair again and watches it fluff up with the touch. In the mirror, he can see Cute Kid typing on his cell phone, his tongue sticking out and brow furrowed in his concentration. 

_Cute._

“So what are we doing with your hair today?” He asks, because if he doesn’t stop eyeing Cute Kid then he’ll never get his job done. 

Cute Kid wrinkles his nose. “Something that makes me look older,” he huffs. 

Oikawa smiles, “Older, huh?” He reaches into his pocket to pull out his cellphone and pulls up an image on his camera roll. “How about something like an undercut?” 

Cute Kid grins at the photo. “That looks great!” 

Oikawa pulls some hair clippers from a drawer next to a mirror and lines them up in a row. “I’m about to style your hair for you and you don’t even introduce yourself? How rude, Cu-” he coughs, “Chibi-chan.”

“Hinata Shouyou,” he introduces himself and huffs indignantly, “Please don’t call me Chibi-chan.”

_Sunny Place._ It’s fitting. 

Oikawa begins trimming down the sides of Hinata’s hair so they’d be easier to shave. “Is there a reason you’re trying to look older, Hina-chan?” 

He gauges Hinata’s reaction to the nickname and is glad to see that he doesn’t seem to be appalled by it; if anything, he looks embarrassed and a little flustered by the comment. 

“Kageyama keeps telling me that I look like a grade schooler.” He puffs out his cheeks and blows out a breath. “I’m 21 but everyone always thinks I’m still in high school because of my height.” 

“It’s a shame that a haircut can’t make you look taller, Hina-chan,” Oikawa teases. At the words, Hinata whips around; the hairdresser has to quickly pull the scissors away from his head to avoid any casualties. 

“I don’t need you getting on my case about it, too,” he whines and hangs his head in exasperation. 

Oikawa laughs and turns Hinata forwards so he can continue with his hair cut. “I’m sorry, but you make it so easy. But if it makes you feel better,” he pauses for a moment to gather his courage, “I think your height makes you look cute, Hina-chan.” 

Oikawa isn’t bold enough to watch Hinata’s expression when he says that, and goes back to cutting the man’s hair, hoping that his fear will be mistaken as confidence. 

He does notice that the tips of Hinata’s ears go red, however. 

“Who is this Kageyama that keeps teasing you, anyway?” He says while reaching for the clippers, and beings to shave the hair close to the side of Hinata’s head. 

“My best friend,” he explains. “I used to hate his guts - still do sometimes - but we played volleyball together all through high school and we got really close. He’s still an idiot, though.”

At the mention of volleyball, Oikawa looks up from what he’s doing. “You played volleyball?”

“Yep!” Hinata hops in his chair and Oikawa has to once again yank his hand away from the man’s head. “And I still do! I play as a middle blocker for the national team now and Kageyama’s my setter.”

“Middle blocker?” Oikawa glances skeptically at Hinata’s legs, which are still suspended in the air a couple inches from the floor. 

“Don’t look so shocked; I can jump just as high as anyone taller than I am.” And he says it with so much conviction that Oikawa’s forced to believe him. 

“Whatever you say, Chibi-chan,” he sings and, done with the sides of Hinata’s head, grabs his scissors to cut down the hair on top.

Unfortunately, it takes almost no time at all to finish the rest of Hinata’s haircuts and, with one last spritz of hair spray, Hinata walks out of the salon with a spiffy new haircut and Oikawa’s heart in the palm of his hands. 

Iwaizumi comes over as Oikawa is sweeping up the ginger hair scattered on the floor around his station and stares at him intently. Oikawa pauses and looks at his friend in confusion. “What?”

“I was just making sure you weren’t going to be an obsessive lunatic and keep any clumps of hair for yourself.”

“Hey!”

He tries not to think about the fact that it’d be months before Hinata Shouyou will need another hair cut. 

 

It doesn’t take months for Hinata Shouyou to come back for a haircut. In fact, he walks back into the salon two weeks later, and there are two things that Oikawa notices immediately. 

The first is the guilty expression he’s wearing on his face.

The second is the fat wad of bubble gum stuck in his hair. 

“What on Earth happened here?” Oikawa just barely manages to get the words out through his snickers, poorly concealed behind the hand covering his mouth. 

“I served a volleyball into the back of Kageyama’s head again,” Hinata says and Oikawa decides it’d be best not to comment on the ‘again.’ “This was his payback.”

“He put bubble gum in your hair as revenge?” 

Hinata glares down at the floor, “He knew how much I liked this haircut.”

“Don’t worry, Hina-chan!” Oikawa adds some extra optimism into his words in hopes to cheer him up. “It’s nothing a little trimming can’t fix.”

And Oikawa would trim bubblegum out of hair for the rest of his life just to see the delighted grin that Hinata Shouyou directs at him. 

 

This time, Hinata Shouyou comes back to the salon the very next day. 

The only difference is that he’s being dragged in by the grumpiest man Oikawa has ever seen. Pulling Hinata along with him, he marches right up to Oikawa and glares. 

“Are you Oikawa?” Hinata is trying desperately to squirm away but the other man just yanks on his wrist and he gives up. 

“Yes?” 

 

“Is there somewhere private we can talk?”

Oikawa, although confused, nods and leads the two men to the back room. He doesn’t know who the taller man is, but he trusts Hinata enough to trust the stranger, too. 

As soon as the door to the back room closes behind them, the grumpy guy shoves Hinata in front of him. “Do it,” he urges and pushes the smaller man gently. 

Hinata’s wide eyes glance at Oikawa. Then he looks back over his shoulder at Grumpy. “Kageyamaaaaa,” he whines.

“Hinata, you put bubble gum in your own hair for God’s sake.”

This catches Oikawa’s attention. “Wait, what?”

The look on Hinata’s face drastically changes from anxious to horrified. “Kageyama!”

“If you don’t do it,” Kageyama’s tone is flat and dead serious, “I won’t ever ever toss to you again.”

“You wouldn’t!” Hinata screams and charges at Kageyama; he barely even touches him before Kageyama spins him back around to face Oikawa. 

“Do you know how annoying you’ve been these past couple of weeks? I would do anything to get that to stop,” Kageyama growls. When Hinata doesn’t do anything but look back and forth between Kageyama and Oikawa, Kageyama changes his approach. He nudges his friend gently and says in a softer tone, “Come on, dumb-ass, just get it over with.”

Oikawa is starting to worry. Hinata Shouyou is usually full of energy and sunlight; right now, he looks nervous and scared. 

It just doesn’t fit.

“Hinata, what’s going on?”

Hinata takes a deep breath, but still doesn’t say anything. Kageyama, who looks even more annoyed then he did before, hisses, “Just do it already!”

That’s all it took to push Hinata over the edge.

“I REALLY LIKE YOU, OIKAWA-SAN. PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!”

Oikawa stops breathing. There’s no way. Just no way. 

There’s no possible way that the human embodiment of enthusiasm and sunshine would ever like Oikawa in the same way Oikawa likes him. 

But he knows he didn’t misunderstand the words. 

And he’s not going to reject what is essentially a miracle. 

So he pulls together every last nerve he has to gather a tone of voice that resembles confidence and responds, “I like you a lot, too, Hina-chan!”

Hinata’s frozen in place for a couple of heartbeats, but the words sink in and he’s bouncing excitedly. “Really?! Do you want to date?! We could go see a movie, or get dinner, or we could-”

“Dinner would be great, Shou-chan,” Oikawa laughs. His whole body feels light as unadulterated happiness pools in his chest. 

He gets to go on a date with Shouyou. 

The world could end right this very moment and he’d still be smiling. 

He pulls out his cell phone and hands it over to Hinata. “Put in your number. We can plan everything out once I’m done with my shift.” 

Hinata inputs the numbers and hands the phone back to Oikawa, smile never leaving his face. “I can’t wait!” 

Then, he stands on his tip-toes, plants a soft kiss on Oikawa’s cheek and darts out of the room with Kageyama following close behind. 

Nothing can wipe the dopey smile off of Oikawa’s face for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> What are endings?
> 
> One-shots are hard for some reason
> 
> I'm aware that this is awful and pacing's horrid, but I had it all typed out, it seemed like a waste to scrap it. 
> 
> If someone actually likes this and wants me to write their date, i'd be willing to do that, but I probably won't unless someone says something. 
> 
> (Also, for anyone who cares, I am very nearly done with the next chapter for Quiet Crow. it should almost definitely be up tomorrow!)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
